Think It, Make It, Play It
Bowser keeps the entire Mushroom Kingdom distracted with a course creating seminar while he researches the crystal the heroes found in space. Episode Summary Mario and Luigi are busy playing Shotzee with Peach and Toad. Luigi wins and continues his 48-win streak. Just then, Felicia Fungi appears on TV, announcing a course creating seminar that will be hosted in town. Mario thinks that sounds interesting and thinks they should all go. Everyone is interested too. Everyone gathers at the seminar and the keynote speaker appears on stage. Mario says he's never seen this guy before. Luigi points out that he's an armadillo. He introduces himself as Allan. Yoshi thinks Allan is a comforting name. Allan is going to walk them through the basics of creating their own Super Mario level. Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser is cackling evilly. He cackles so much he starts coughing and Kamek brings him some water. After the water, Bowser is glad his plan is working. He can't believe he bribed that armadillo to do his dirty work for him. He can now use this time to research something he's been meaning to research for a long time. He goes online and looks up a crystal. Back in the kingdom, everyone is building their new courses. They range from super stupidly easy to insanely hard. Allan is impressed with most of the courses. Except Toad's. Toad's is in a Captain Toad style. Allan tells him to start over. Bowser is researching the crystal that the heroes found back in space. He finds out the crystal could power a kingdom for a millennium. He then finds completely unrelated social media posts about the crystal on Rumbler. Bowser closes out of the website and continues to research the crystal. Allan tries out all the courses, and he's very impressed. He thinks everyone is ready to create their own courses. Everyone cheers. Allan says that this has been a very successful seminar, and that they can now help themselves to cookies and lemonade. Everyone cheers again. Bowser finds out the origin story of the crystal. Apparently, it was passed down from generations of different Luma tribes and was kept by the great Tarantox. Bowser then looks up who he could possibly hold for ransom to find out more. He does further research, and the Space Colonel pops up. Bowser knows who he's targeting next. After the seminar is over, Mario and Luigi go home satisfied, unknowing of the real purpose of the seminar. Allan sneaks off and goes into Bowser's Castle. Allan tells Bowser that he did his work, and wants his end of the bargain. Bowser says he'll give it to him as soon as he can. However, he traps Allan, and Allan wants to be released at once. Bowser says he won't be escaping anytime soon. He knows Allan's backstory and he thinks he can help him with his next big endeavor. Songs * "If You Can Make It, Then Make It" References to Previous Episodes * Bowser researches the crystal that the heroes found in space ("Into the Sea of Stars") References to Mario Games * Super Mario Galaxy: The Bowser's Galaxy Reactor theme plays when Bowser captures Allan * Super Mario 3D World/Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker: Toad unknowingly creates a level in a Captain Toad style * Super Mario Maker: The seminar is based off the main purpose of this game References to Other Media * Family Guy: The episode title is based off a book that Brian writes called "Wish It, Want It, Do It" * Yahtzee: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad play a variation of this game * Tumblr: Rumbler is the Mushroom Kingdom equivalent of Tumblr * Grumpy Cat: A Goomba making a Grumpy Cat style face is seen on Rumbler Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.